Recently, business systems within an organization are constructed with web applications and used for tasks. Moreover, since security accidents using the web applications occur frequently, web application telecommunication data are monitored.
A related art monitoring system performs an access control and an audit trail on web application telecommunication data by web client user on the basis of user identification information.
As an example, a related art system extracts user identification information using an Internet Protocol (IP) address of a web client. However, a plurality of web client users use the same IP address or IP addresses are dynamically changed in a network environment such as Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), Network Address Translation (NAT), or Virtual Private Network (VPN). Thus, it is difficult to extract user identification information from the IP address of the web client.